The trend in mobile wireless devices has been to provide faster access, improved processors, more memory, brighter and higher resolution screens, additional connectivity with Wi-Fi, GPS, 3G and 4G world access—all with longer battery life in thinner more sleek packages. Compound this with the desire of mobile operators to expand their available band allocations, and what results is a difficult industrial design arena, where suppliers are vying for physical space within the confines of a smartphone or similar device to accommodate necessary components. One such component is the antenna—essentially a transducer that converts time varying electrical current to radiated energy, and often considered a last minute addition to the physical structure.